Bella it's not your fault don't believe him
by chesscamon
Summary: Bella is a 16 year old girl with anorexia and a farther that blames her for her mothers death. what will happen when she is kidnapped and brutally tortured and buried alive what will the new residents do when they receive a special video. Will Bella be found and will she find friendship and romance with the new residents. hope you enjoy :) x
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first storey i hope you enjoy it :)**

'I'm sorry mum' I pleaded ' I'm so sorry….' whimpering as my legs caved in. planting my knees in the earthy soil adjacent to a glistening topaz river. The suns rays beaming down creating a light glow from the soft rippling water flowing downhill. Large autumn leafs gliding through the air and landing gracefully on the water with a little help from the incessant breeze. '"I didn't mean to" I looked up at the empty sky. Only matter of seconds I thought to myself. A bluebird began to sing getting louder to an ear splitting scream. My eyes squeezed shut and my hands flew to my ears trying to block the scream out. But it doesn't work. It never does, and never will. "Next will be the falcon". I mumble grumpily. " Always that dam falcon" shuddering I peeled my eyes open one at a time. To see wide dark mysterious angry eyes staring back at me. "Please". I gasped trying to let air reach my fragile lungs. "Bella" he spat but not in the normal decrepit voice. This time it was different almost distant. Confusion seeped in to me as he spoke once more. "BELLA" he grunted once more. I whimpered under the scrutiny of the black as coal eyes, digging my knees further into the squishy soil squeezing my head with my frail hands drawing blood. As it dribbled down my head I didn't feel the immense pain I used to. I only felt hope as I knew it was near the end. "BELLA GET THE FUCK UP I WANT MY FUCKING BREAKFAST" this was knew this. The falcon has never said this before not once in my sixteen years. "BELLA GET THE FUCK UP AND COOK ME SOME GOD DAM BREAKFAST." He yelled just as I felt painful jab in my gut causing the minuscule amounts of air I managed to obtain the rush out of me leaving a painful burn in my lungs. My head reaching the ground as I began to dry heave.

My dull brown eyes snapped open to find the grey crackling ceiling of the room that Charlie allows me to sleep in, and a light bed of sweet trickling down my forehead. I rolled over to look out Charlie's open window next the old rocking chair, which my mother insisted she needed for when I was born. But my mother never had the opportunity to use it all because of me. I sighed the weather was as per usual windy and wet but today had to be icy too. Great. Another day in the dreary town of forks. A scowl broke across my face as I sat up from my makeshift bed of my old baby clothes and baby blankets. Well the only two that Charlie hadn't thrown out in his anger. I shuddered at the memory. "BELLA IM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN GET DOWN HERE AND COOK MY BREAKFAST" Charlie screeched up the stairs. So that's why my dream was different. I quickly got out of 'my bed' and ran down the squeaky wooden stairs. Walking at a brisk pace through the green living room to the dull moldy yellow kitchen. To find Charlie sitting at the dinner table next to the bay window with the old dusty curtains open he had today's paper in his wrinkly battered hands. I quickly got to work making him a full English breakfast.

As I set on the table in front of him and was quickly ushered out of the room, and up the stairs. I gathered my school bag in a rush and left the house without so much as a goodbye just the soft click of the door and the thuds of my clumsy feet carefully being placed on the icy floor. This was the normal routine. I make him breakfast then go up stairs get my school bag and then leave to do a paper run but Charlie doesn't know that I have a job I've kept it a secret from him since the age of twelve, because if he found out he would make me quit and take away all my money. After I have done my paper round I proceed my walk to school. Luckily my paper round is on the way to school. So it didn't take up to much of my time.

**Thanks for reading this i hope you enjoyed it x**


	2. Chapter 2

I trudged along the road carefully placing my feet on the ice path hoping in vain that i wouldn't fall over. I have just finished my paper round and now i'm walking at a low pace towards the only high school in this little gossip town. School the only place where i can actually relax and enjoy life a little although sometimes it's hard to pretend to be a normal kid from a normal background. I wish i could confide in one of my friends about my past but I've learnt not to over the years it only brings pain as not many people can keep their mouths shut. To everyone round here any news is something worth talking about.

As i grew closer to the school entrance there seemed as usual to be a buzz of conversations wafting though the parking lot. "hey Bella over here" someone called. I turned around to see my friend Mike Newton. His short brown hair with gold highlights blown back from the gusts of wind. Causing his bug eyes and baby face to standout. He was standing next to Jessica Stanley his girlfriend also know in my books as the gossip queen always rummaging for the next bit of gossip. She's a beautiful girl with long hair, emeralds for eyes and rose bud lips. she was holding his hand whilst talking about the latest beauty product to Angela Webber one of the kindest girls i know she's always worrying about others and making sure they are okay before looking after herself. she was sitting on her boyfriend Eric Yorke's lap whilst he was absently playing with her hair with a subtle grin on his face. i did the usual greetings and then headed of to class not in the mood for conversation.

My school day passed rather slowly starting with maths followed by english next to the infamous Lauren Mallory and Jessica typically gossiping about the most recent news. Apparently there are five new students. three guys and two girls they are adopted and supposedly very good 'eye candy' as Lauren put it. I tried to zone out of their conversation but it was defiantly more interesting than listening to Mrs Goth explaining different writing techniques. Two more lessons until lunch I was dreading it. I was going to have to eat something to keep up my appearance for my friends. If they found out i don't know what i would do with myself.


End file.
